One Day
by Brookie-Broken
Summary: Follow Rose Weasley, Scorpius Malfoy, James Potetr and Lyra Malfoy through their years at hogwarts, what will be around every turn? Fights? Love? Death? Read and you'll find out 3... also my first fanfic, so let me knwo how I did 3
1. Chapter 1

Okaii so yeah first fanfic, please read and please enjoy and don't forget to review so I know how I did... oh and I do not own any of the characters the beautiful J.K Rowling does :D

Chapter 1

Everyone was holding their breath waiting for Professor McGonagall to pick the next name out of the hat to give their presentations. At the beginning of the lesson Rose Weasley (being her mothers daughter) volunteered to present first, everyone else however held their breath every time the Professor picked another name out of the hat and sighing in relief if their name wasn't called or groaning in defeat if their name was.

"Scorpius Malfoy."

With a groan of defeat he released Rose's hand from under the table (yes they had been dating since first year... although their parents didn't seem to happy about it) and walked up to his certain doom. _Breathe Scorpius breathe. _He turned around to face the class and took a deep breathe, then something clicked. He had gotten Rose's help with this assignment. Looking at rose to gather courage he heard a voice ring out.

" Come on Scorpy whoo!" and then another one.

"Yeah come on Scowly!"

His face burning he recognized the voices, his twin sister Lyra and her boyfriend (also Rose's cousin) James Potter.

"I did my presentation on how to turn a raven into a writing desk..."

Starting his speech he gained confidence, realizing that it made sense and actually sounded smart. _Well of course it does dumbass, Rose wrote it,._

Finishing his speech, he grinned at the shocked look on McGonagall's face and glowed at the look of pride on Rose's face. Sitting back down he took a shaky breath, turned to Rose and said' "I hate public speaking."

Rose just looked at him and chuckled. "It gets better the more you do it hon." The lesson ended and they all went to the grand hall to get some lunch. As soon as he sat down he was tackled by his sister.

"So Scowly, how was your wittle speech?" Her grin could rival a Cheshire cats. He just scowled and turned away from her. James saw this and laughed. "So thats why she calls you Scowly! I never understood that until now! Ba ha ha."

He scowled more and concentrated on his plate of food "Now now James, shovel some more food in your mouth and shut the hell up!" On the inside Scorpius smirked, Rose always pulled James into line.

"Awwuh is Scorpy Warpy to pussy to stick up for himself?" Rose just pointed her wand and a bowl of dip on the Ravenclaw table and muttered, "Accio Dip," sending the bowl straight into (and all over I might add) James' head. James' grin fell and gave rose a dirty look, to which Rose just poked her tongue out at him.

Huffing a sigh James just stood up and stalked off. Swallowing what was in his mouth Scorpius turned to Rose, "thanks babe" he said and pulled her into a spine tingling kiss.

Pulling away he suddenly remembered he had quidditch practice, "shit Rose I'll catch you after quidditch." He stood up and gathered his things. "Okay Scor, I'll see you after." Giving her a chaste kiss he raced off to the quidditch pitch.

When he got there his captain, Sean Wood (son of Oliver Wood) stood in the middle of the pitch,"Malfoy!" He yelled, "get your ass into those change rooms and get changed." He looked fairly pissed off so he just did as he was told. When he walked out of the change rooms the rest of the team were already practicing. Including of course, his sister Lyra and James. Lyra, as well as himself played the beaters and James played seeker just like his dad did.

"Malfoy get the hell up here!"

"Yes captain!" he replied as he kicked up of the ground and into the air.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Rose Weasley watched her boyfriend make his way to the quidditch pitch and sighed. She had to get some studying done, so she went upstairs and opened her muggle studies book. She was learning about a fellytone, or, telephone whatever it is, she turned to chapter 3 and absorbed herself in her studies. After about half and hour Willow Lovegood tapped her on the shoulder.

Startled, Rose turned around to see who had disturbed her. A grin lighting up her face when she saw who was standing behind her. Luna Lovegood married Neville Longbottom (yes I'm going with that no burns please) but chose to keep her maiden name.

"Hello Rosey." Willow said, she had the same airy attitude that her mum had, as well as the same blonde hair. "Hello Willow," Rose patted the seat next to her. Willow sat down on the lounge and turned to her and said. "So, Rosey why aren't you with Scorpius?" Sighing Rose put down her muggle studies book and turned to Willow, "he has quidditch practice, so I thought I'd do some studying." Peering at the book a startled look replaced the usual airy look on Willow's face. "Telephones? We aren't meant to do them until after the Christmas holidays!"

Rose's face turned a cherry red. "W-w-well... Yeah... But I like to be prepared." Willow looked at the blushing girl and giggled. "My mum told em about your mum, and judging by this. Your a lot like her... Wait, make that exactly like her." At that, Rose's face lit up, her eyes glowing with pride. "Well, I do take pride in my grades, just like she used to."

Willow's face turned blank for a second and she abruptly turned to Rose. "Oh darling, I must go, the nargles are calling me." With that she stood up and walked off up the stairs to the girls dorms. Rose looked after her, the only thing running through her head was, _what the fuck is a nargle?_ Sighing and turning back to her muggle studies book, she went back to learning about the weird communication methods of muggles.

Hearing the common room door open she turned her head to the portrait hole and saw three very tired and dirty looking quidditch players. "Hi Jamie, Lyra and Scor." They turned at the sound of her voice and gave a half hearted wave. She chuckled and decided that she had done enough study today.

Looking out the window, she saw that it was night. Shocked, she looked at the time. Wow, she'd been studying for 5 hours. Shaking her head at herself she climbed through the portrait hole and made her way to the great hall to get some dinner.

When she sat down at the Griffindor table, she looked around, there were hardly any people in the great hall. Shrugging her shoulders she heard a faint "mew", looking down at the seat next to her and saw her kitten. Dizzy. Picking up the tiny squirming thing, she lifted it onto the table and poured it some milk into a little bowl.

Taking a bite of food off her fork she watched the kitten drink its milk. Dizzy was totally black with a white spot on her forehead, a little white spot on her chest and white paws that looked like she was wearing socks. Smiling when the kitten finished her milk she reached out to pet it.

"Ahem," she jumped at the voice and turned around to yell at whoever had disturbed her quality time with her baby, but, when she realised who it was, her face lit up in a grin. "Oh, hey Scor," she patted the seat beside her and he sat down. "So how was quidditch practice?" Grinning Scorpius replied, "oh it was good, James fell of his broom and Lyra almost got hit by a bludger. Feeling shock imprint on her face she turned towards him, "Lyra almost what?" Scor almost burst out laughing. "Oh so you don't care about your cousin falling off a broom?" She turned towards him, feeling quite pissed. "No! I don't! Because he probably deserved it, and his head is hard enough to cushion his fall, but back to Lyra is she okay?"

Scor just looked at her, she wasn't acting like herself, "uh... yeah she's fine." Turning back to her plate she concentrated on eating. "Are you okay Rose?"

"Yeah Scorp, just tired." Looking over at him to see he wasn't fully convinced, she sighed and kissed him. "I promise." She looked him fair in the eyes as she said this so he knew that she wasn't lying. Seeing his face soften she turned back to her food, and her little kitten, only to find her kitten not there.

Panicking she looked up and down the table looking for Dizzy, she burst out laughing when she saw Dizzy had stolen a chicken leg of the big platter of them and was eating it like she hadn't been fed in weeks. Picking up the pesky little kitten, which meowed in discontent from being separated from its food, she turned to her boyfriend. Just to see him stuffing his face with food. "You do realise there is such thing as etiquette Scor?"

"Hmph?" He said with his mouth full.

"My point exactly." She sighed and kissed him on the bulging cheek to say goodbye.

Making her way back up to the common rooms she walked up to the girls dorms and almost dropped poor Dizzy, looking at the sight before her eyes she screamed, it was...


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

James hauled his ass into his dorms and threw himself onto his bed, looking over to the bed next to his, he saw Fred, his cousin, , raising his hand Fred said "Sup dude." Groaning James looked up, "whoa bro, don't worry about answering, I think I just got my answer." Nodding, James just buried his face in his pillow. _Screw dinner_, was his final thought before going to sleep.

He woke up to the sound of Fred snoring, and trust me that is something you never wanna hear, like seriously who the fuck is going to want to sleep in the same bed as him when he sounds like a freakin train? Anyway, he rubbed the sleep out of his eyes and sat up, looking around he saw nothing of interest. Looking out the window he determined that it was only about 7 am, he groaned, Lyra wouldn't be awake yet. Hauling his ass out of bed he made his way downstairs to the common room. Looking around and seeing no one there, he felt a grin form on his face. Running back up upstairs he grabbed his portable swamp (courtesy of his uncle George) and ran back downstairs. Looking around to see no one was in there still, he went into the middle of the room and opened it. Moss, marsh, trees, vines, water and all things that make a swamp, swampy covered the common room. Snickering he made his way upstairs.

After about half an hour he heard a chorus of girlish screams and a shit tonne of swearing. A huge grin formed on James' face as he imagined their reactions as their feet got covered in mucky water and they slipped on the moss. He chuckled softly and heard a groan next to him. "What the fuck is going on and why the hell am I up this early because of it?" James chuckled at his cousin, and Fred turned to him "why are you so happy and... awake?"

"Ahaha, well my dear cousin. Someone, not saying who, may have let off their portable swamp in the common room." He looked over to Fred and saw him grinning, "you didn't,"

"Ahaha oh yes I did." They got out of bed and put on their shoes, then they walked downstairs to see the damage that James had done, walking into the common room, they saw about 14 screaming girls freaking out about their ruined shoes or whatever. Grinning Fred and James walked through the common room and climbed through the portrait hole.

Walking down the stairs, still grinning mind you, Lyra came up behind them, kissing James on the cheek she asked, "You guys didn't have anything to do with making the common room sludgy enough that even nearly headless Nick could get stuck in it would you?" Turning around Fred just replied "well I didn't" turning to James Lyra just gave him a look, "well I got bored and no one was awake so I decided to have a bit of fun." Lyra's glare crumbled and she burst out laughing, "well you better hope that McGonagall doesn't find out that it was you, because when I was up there she looked just about ready to blow her stack."

The three of them burst out laughing and made their way down to the Great hall. When they got there they saw Rose and Scorpius just about sucking each others face off. Walking up to them James pried them apart "whoa whoa whoa, please breathe guys breathe, and plus I don't really want to see you and my cousin dry fucking in front of me." Looking at James Scorpius just replied "well same goes for you and my sister then, oh and I don't want to hear about your _sexcapades_ with my sister either please. The last mental image you gave me I felt like I wanted to bleach my brain for the next 3 months." Lyra and James looked at each other and just burst out laughing. Finally sobering a bit at the daggers that Scorpius was shooting him with his eyes, he gathered enough composure to speak, "okay okay okay, you have a deal."

Sitting down next to Fred and Lyra he piled eggs, bacon, mushrooms, tomatoes, toast and anything else that was in reach onto his plate. Lyra just looked at him, "Jeez, you sure you got enough food there. "Looking between his plate and his girlfriend he just started piling food into his mouth. He heard her sigh and mentally grinned, he loved pissing her off. It was fun to see her reactions, he looked over to her, and he knew she was joking, he saw the hint of a smile on her face.

After breakfast James headed back up to the common room to see if his mischief had been dealt with yet. Walking into the common room he was disappointed to see that they indeed had cleaned up the portable, although he looked over to see a fuming McGonagall, snickering and smirking he tried to go up the stairs to the boys dormitory without her noticing that he was there. Unfortunately, the odds were against him.

"Mr Potter." _Oh shit. _"Yes Professor?" He said, smiling innocently. "Don't pull that face with me Mr Potter I know that you did this, no one else in the school would have the stupidity to do it in their own common room and when their uncle obviously gave it to them for a birthday present." Showing him the case of the portable swamp, she pointed out the writing that obviously said; _Happy 17__th__ James my boy, hope you're as much as a little shit I was at Hogwarts, Love Uncle George. _

_Oh shit, James you stupid motherfucker! _Following McGonagall down to her office, he saw Fred, Lyra, Rose and Scorpius absolutely pissing themselves laughing. Sticking the finger up at them he followed McGonagall to her office. Realising how much shit he was in he started to plan how he was going to get out of this.


End file.
